


Working Together

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's forgetting his lines, Jared's tripping over his own feet, they're glaring at each other every chance they get, and Eric's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Together

It's the first Friday after they get back from hiatus, and things are going the exact same way they've been going for the entire week--crappy. Jensen's forgetting his lines, Jared's tripping over his own feet, they're glaring at each other every chance they get, and Eric's had enough. He calls lunch ten minutes early and everyone gives him a look for half a second before they realize oh right, he's the boss, and drop what they're doing to go eat.

He gets in line behind Jensen, a place that would normally be filled by Jared, who has disappeared to somewhere unseen. He'll deal with that later.

"Hey, Jensen," he says casually, grabbing himself a plate.

Jensen glances back, smiles as he takes a couple of chicken wings. "Hey Eric. What's up?"

"Just wondering if you had a minute." He's forgotten how insanely wonderful lunch looks on Fridays and is stunned when Jensen skips over everything else and goes straight for the salad.

"Yeah, sure," Jensen says, not really paying attention to the conversation or his salad dressing, which gets on his chicken a little bit. He notices but doesn't seem to mind. They find an out-of-the-way space and settle in.

"So what's up, boss?" Jensen asks with a cheekful of lettuce.

"It's about you and Jared," he says, and Jensen nearly chokes on his water.

"What about us?" Jensen coughs out feebly.

"Well, both of you have seemed a little off since we got back."

Jensen takes another careful swig at his bottle of water. "Off?" He seems genuinely surprised, like he didn't just stumble through scene after scene for the last four hours.

"Yeah. And hey man, I understand if it's just that it's your first week back. That's cool. But I need to know." Actually, it's not cool at all, but saying that won't get him anywhere.

Jensen thinks for a second, chewing his latest forkful of salad. "He's just mad at me, that's all."

"And you're upset about it."

"Yeah," Jensen says quietly.

"What's he mad at you for?"

Jensen half-sneers into his water bottle. "Damned if I know, Eric."

And that's that. They talk about Eric's Wii for the next ten minutes, and then Jensen has to be back in make up, so Eric sets out on his search for Jensen's slightly taller counterpart.

*

He finds Jared drinking a Diet Coke and chatting with one of the ADs next to his trailer. He tells the AD to go grab himself some food before it's all gone. When the AD replies that they already ate (Jared's got a styrofoam container of something that he's certainly saving for a between-scene snack), Eric tells him to go do something, he needs to talk with his starlet. Jared snorts.

"Do you mind?" he asks, and points to the trailer door.

"Oh, no, not at all," Jared says, and bounds up the stairs.

Jared offers him a seat on the makeshift couch and throws his food in the fridge, then joins him. "What's up, boss?" God, it's almost like they _are_ brothers.

"I've noticed you and Jensen have been a little off this week."

"Yeah, I guess we are." Jared's a lot more fidgity than Jensen. Coping mechanicisms, Eric supposes.

"And hey, I understand if it's your first week back and--"

"No, it's not that," Jared says, biting at his thumbnail. "He's just mad at me for some reason."

"Really," he says, sinking back a little. Oh boy. "Any idea why?"

Jared shrugs. "Nope. He just was on Monday morning. Hell if I know why."

The conversation is over, but Jared is rescued from awkwardness by a knock from wardrobe.

*

They shoot for another six hours before dinner, and then another three hours after. Everyone is tired, and the boys are practically trying to burn holes in each other's skin with their eyes. He calls it a night around midnight, and adds, "And I want to see Jensen and Jared in my trailer. Now."

He trudges up to his trailer, and five minutes later, Jared walks in. Another five minutes and Jensen is there. They look like they want to wring each other's necks.

"Guys," he says, smoothing his hands over the table he uses as a desk, "what's going on?"

They both just stand there, avoiding eye contact. Jared shuffles his feet.

"I need you guys to come clean with me, because I can't make a TV show like this."

Jared glances over at Jensen, who is staring at something indeterminate between his face and his shoe.

"I've been making excuses for you all week, but if you guys honestly can't work together anymore, I need to know that." For a second, he sees his tiny empire crumbling before him.

Jared licks his lips. "It's not that."

"Then what is it? I swear, nothing you say will leave this trailer if you don't want it to."

"We--" Jared starts.

"We fucked," Jensen says, flatly, staring very purposefully at something that is very much not Jared. "We got together over the break and we had sex. And then he got mad at me for not calling him the next day."

"Oh, that's bullshit," Jared says, suddenly animated, and they lock eyelines. "You called me ten times in a week and you got pissed because I didn't call you back. Except that I did, but you never picked up."

"Whatever," Jensen says, and stares at his shoes again.

"Look," Eric says, rubbing his eyes. "I don't give a rat's ass why you two are mad at each other. Fucking is probably not the smartest thing you guys have done since you've been here, but it's definitely not the stupidest." He remembers Jared breaking his hand--not doing stunts, like they told the press, but getting it shut in a truck door because he "didn't realize it was being closed". That was pretty stupid. "Now, if you guys can't work together because of this, that's--that's fine," he stutters, once again picturing his show, his baby, his life falling apart, "but you need to tell me." He darts his glare between both of them. He's never been mad at his boys before, but he's on the edge of furious right now, though he's not showing it. He moves to start walking for the door. "Now, I'm going to go get myself a soda. I have to walk across the set and I'll probably end up talking to at least one person on the way. I'm going to lock this door and by the time I get back, you guys need to have a decision for me. Okay?"

The boys nod without looking up.

"Okay."

He wants to give them as much time as he can, so he does stop to talk to a few people on the way during his soda expedition. He gets back to his trailer, and things are quiet. He takes this as a bad sign--these boys are usually talking up a storm and the walls of these trailers are not that thick. So he's surprised that the first thing he sees when he opens the door is the profile of Jared's naked ass.

Jared swivels his head around and then everything freezes. Jensen, who is bent over Eric's desk-- _bent over_ at the _waist_ , with his _pants_ at his _knees_ , facedown on Eric's _desk_ , with Jared's _cock_ in his _ass_ \--whimpers something that could be "why did you stop" until the silence registers with him, too, and he realizes what's happened.

"Um," Jared says, hands still lingering on Jensen's hips.

There's a group of PAs coming towards the trailer, so Eric says, "I'll let you boys have another minute to, uh, finish up." And he closes the door before the PAs pass by, waving good night.

 _Well_ , Eric thinks, sitting on the steps of his trailer where he can now clearly hear the soft moaning sounds of the stars of his show fucking, chugging down the rest of his Coke and wishing there was rum in it, _at least they worked things out._


End file.
